


and now they're outside ready to bust, it looks like you might be one of us

by Nugggets



Series: Suicide Squad AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Guys Become Good Guys, HOPE YALL ARE PREPARED FOR THIS BC THE MCHANZO DISCORD IS GIVIN ME LIFE RN, Minor Violence, Multi, Prison, Suicide Squad AU, also if ur lookin for straight up ships this isnt the place lmao, i guess, i mean theyre getting pushed around a bit and stuff but thats about it, implied mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugggets/pseuds/Nugggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, Winston. If they do something, we can easily throw them under the bus. Also they can be extremely helpful.”</p><p>“...We’ll consider it.”</p><p>--<br/>hahaha suicide squad au bc reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now they're outside ready to bust, it looks like you might be one of us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Heathens by Twenty One Pilots btw :)

_“You want to do what?” Reinhardt was taken aback. “Ana and I want to assemble a task force of Overwatch’s most dangerous criminals.” Jack Morrison said._

_“This is most likely the stupidest idea you’ve had, Morrison.” Winston said. It was what Jack Morrison would rather call risky instead of stupid. In actuality, it was a good move on his part. They couldn’t just let them rot in the cells. And now, they were working for Overwatch._

_“Look, Winston. If they do something, we can easily throw them under the bus. Also they can be extremely helpful.”_

_“...We’ll consider it.”_

Thuds of approaching footsteps catches him off guard. Too many to be the usual amount of guards on their way, and not enough to be able to put him down. Gabriel Reyes sighs. What now, he thinks. He watches large groups of guards disperse. Soon, guards are walking towards him. Gabriel braces for any sort of attack. If they're going to take him, he might as well put up a fight. The guards crash through the metal door, effectively pinning Gabriel to the wall. His eyes glow a bright red before he turns his body to smoke and manages to send the guards tumbling onto each other. He smirks and tries to run. Guards shout for assistance. Gabriel uses his smoky form to move past them. Not long after some other guard is tackling him to the ground once he becomes solid.

Then, he feels something clamp around his neck. A special collar to suppress his powers. Fuck, he curses internally. The guards hoist Gabriel to his feet and bring him to his cell. He gets knocked out by the time they finish restraining him.

_Jack Morrison took the files given to him to his office. He actually got permission to make his little task force. These files contained whom he would be recruiting. He took a sip of coffee and retrieved one file from the pile. Gabriel Reyes. Jack hasn’t heard that name in a while. He remembered that everyone believed he was dead, but in reality he just became the criminal known as Reaper. Abilities included turning himself into smoke/shadows, teleportation, regeneration. There is a note next to regeneration, though, saying it is a very painful experience. According to the file, though, is that he did in fact die, but Doctor Angela Ziegler (Of course, Jack thought) managed to revive him, yet something went awry and Gabriel gained his powers. Interesting. Onto the next file, then._

Guards tossing him to the ground isn’t the type of wake up call he wants. Hanzo grunts when he hits the hard floor of his cell. He silently wonders what they want, but does not ask any questions. He does not have the means to escape or fight back too. His bow was taken from him, and even trying to harness the dragons in the prison without some kind of focus is too dangerous. The guards force Hanzo to his feet, yanking him by the collar of his prison uniform. He glares at one guard who started to stare. The guards escort him outside of his cell.

In a cell across the hall, another man is pulled. He and Hanzo’s eyes meet briefly. A smirk forms on the other man’s face. Hanzo ignores him once the guards meet in the hall and group them next to each other.

_Hanzo Shimada. Jack had wondered what had happened to the archer after the raids on Hanamura began. They say he was either killed or just straight up disappeared. Now, Jack knew the truth. His abilities included enhanced marksmanship, control over spiritual dragons, and utilization of magic for stealth and assassination. Just like Genji, it seemed. The next file Jack picked up was one on a former agent of Overwatch. Jesse McCree. During the time Overwatch had been disbanded, Jesse took to crime again. Jack thought he would have changed. He thought wrong. Well, now Jesse will be working for them again. Jesse’s only ability seemed to be enhanced marksmanship, which he most likely learned from Ana. Only Ana could have taught him Dead Eye. Jack smiled fondly at the memory of when Jesse showed it off to them for the first time. Good times. If only those days had lasted._

Amelie hums a short song to herself as she climbs around her cell. It wasn’t much a cell; it was more like a cage. It was in its own area, and nothing surrounds it. She manages to jump from one end to a bar further away. Amelie knows she is too dangerous to be taken around other prisoners. She is silent as she lands on her feet. She can hear loud footsteps approach her cell.

Eventually, a large amount of guards are around her cell. Amelie looks at all of them, trying to come off as intimidating so they leave her alone. The guards raise their weapons. A single person enters her cell. They circle around her and Amelie watches their movements. Amelie allows the guard to walk closer to her before grabbing them by the neck and pinning them to the ground. The other guards surrounding her aim their weapons. She quickly let’s go of the guard’s throat and lets the guard push her out of her cell.

_Amelie Lacroix, Widowmaker. Jack sighed at the sight of her name. He remembered what happened to Gerard after Amelie was kidnapped and her mind was warped by Talon. It’s been a long time since Jack had last seen Amelie. He hoped she would at least remember him when he meets with the new task force. She had the skill set of an advanced assassin, and it really did show. Jack read about how easily she can take down her targets. She really could be a huge help to Overwatch, but only if they get her to comply._

Junkrat is slightly more quiet than usual. It didn't seem right at all. He is still smiling and the occasional giggle arises every now and then, but it feels odd. The guards know that at some point he should be saying something, but it didn’t seem to happen at all. He hasn’t made the comment on how serious the guards have been yet. Junkrat tries to stifle his giggles by biting his lip. The guards look at each other annoyed. Not because of Junkrat, really, but because of who they know is going to put Junkrat on full blast.

They stop walking next to another cell. There is yelling, someone gets thrown out the door, and eventually guards come out. Junkrat’s eyes light up. There he is, Junkrat’s old partner in crime, Roadhog, Mako Rutledge. Junkrat begins to grow excited. Roadhog begins to feel a little less bored.

_Roadhog and Junkrat. Jack’s heard of them before. They used to be part of the Junkers until something happened. They had quite the reputation. String of crimes ranging from Australia to Latin America to even Europe. According to Ana, she actually hesitated putting them into the task force. They were what you would call explosive, literally and figuratively. Not to mention that they have caused quite a bit of damage around the globe. Then again, Jack and Ana did agree on recruiting the most dangerous criminals. He supposed some things just had to be done._

The guards act swift when they bring them all out to one of Overwatch’s bases. They had managed to knock them out and transport them. Jack watches as the vehicles pull in and the guards drag all of the criminals out. He and Ana are dressed in their armor and have their equipment on them. Ana looks at Jack, who nods and makes his way down the steps. He takes his place in front of the group he gathered. Ana joins him not long after, scanning over who they brought.

There is shouting when someone, who seems to be Gabriel, is trying to take a swing at a guard. Amelie, who was watching the whole scene, rolls her eyes as if to say ‘Typical.’ Then there’s Junkrat, who seems to already be clinging himself to Roadhog. He cracks a joke, and Roadhog simply grunts. Hanzo is ignoring whatever Jesse is saying. They may not seem too dangerous right now, but Jack and Ana knew what they were capable of. The guards herd the six criminals in front of Ana and Jack. “Well look who it is,” Gabriel growls. “Boy scout and Ana Amari. Thought I’d never have to see your damned faces again.”

Ana ‘hmph’s’ and ignores Gabriel’s comment. Jack coughs to get everyone’s attention.

“Listen up! You six are the most dangerous criminals in Overwatch’s prisons. You were once wanted for all of these terrible crimes you’ve continued, but from this day forward, you work for us. Your crimes have not been erased forever, but if you fail to do what we want you to, we will kill you.”

“What makes you think you can?” Hanzo asks. The others are silent. “It is an actual question. Answer it.” Jack sighs and looks to Ana for the answer. After all, she is the one who gave the orders. Ana takes a deep breath before answering. “While all of you were knocked out, we implanted you with micro-bombs. Should you fail to comply with our orders, we really will kill you.”

The six are silent. Overwatch really is serious about this. Ana smiles. “Now that that's settled, let’s get you all ready.”

Guards place heavy crates in front of each of the six. Inside is all of the equipment that was taken from them when they were captured.

Gabriel’s eyes widen once he sees what is inside his crate. He immediately takes out his dual shotguns and smiles. “It’s been a while…” He mutters, examining them. Gabriel puts them down and digs through the crate some more.

Junkrat’s smile grows at the sight of his frag launcher and explosives. It’s a wonder how they managed to keep them intact. “Aw, yeah. ‘Hog look!” Junkrat holds up a trap as if it’s a puppet and moves it so it looks like it’s talking. Roadhog rolls his eyes and takes out his chain hook and scrap gun.

Amelie retrieves Widow’s Kiss from the crate. There is amazement on her face at how it’s still in good condition. Then, she spots her recon visor and grins. She quickly puts it on her head and activates it, looking around. Works perfectly, she thinks, seeing the heat signatures of every guard and person around her. Maybe doing this isn’t going to be that bad.

Hanzo’s bow is still in working condition. He could feel his dragons thrumming underneath his tattoo. It has been quite a long time since he’s let them out. Also within the contents of the crate is his hair ribbon. His hair’s grown out quite a lot during his time in Overwatch’s prison. Hanzo takes it and ties his hair quickly. He can feel that other man staring at him, but pays no attention to it.

Jesse examines Peacekeeper. He’s missed this, the feeling of a gun in his hand. He spins it around, does a few tricks that he knows the guards would probably pay attention to. Then, Ana approaches him. “What do ya want, Ana?” He asks, wrapping his serape around himself. She sighs. “Why did you do it?” Ana asks. Jesse sets his hat on his head before answering. “No real reason. Blackwatch and Overwatch disbanded, had nothin’ to do.” Ana’s eyebrows furrow in anger. “Did we not teach you anything?” She growls. Jesse stays silent and lets Ana leave him.

Eventually, everyone is ready to go. “What now?” Gabriel asks, voice sounding a lot more distorted now that his mask is on. The sound of a helicopter began to fill the air. Jack led the other six to where the helicopter had landed. “It’s time for your first mission.” He smiles widely at them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: chenkin-nuggets
> 
> i just played Heathens non-stop to get me to keep writing this tbh. Also lets not forget that when i first started writing this, i burned my hand making cup noodles so :0


End file.
